Rankings PVP
As you progress in Battle , there will eventually be an Advancement Battle to raise your ranking in Game. This Tier Ranking can be seen as the Symbol beside your name The Ranking have several uses: *Unlock a set of Characters available to be recruited *Unlock Abilities to be used in battle *As one of the filters for matching PVP battles with a Live Player Tutorial When you finish the tutorial steps, the game will start with *Bot = 3 Free Bots and will be forced to recruit Thundercracker *Abilities = Re-Spin, Targeting, Photon Strike and will automatically up rank to Recruit 1, so will get Air Strike also. * Space Bridge= 1 Starter Drop (choose 3 Drops) and 1 Free Deluxe Drop (choose 3 Drops) * 1000 Cybercoins and 50 Gold * After some time in the game, it will automatically give free bot from Menasor team Ranking PVP In the game, there are multiple character with same name, to resolve the problem, wikia will use the lowest rarity as the base name, and then in higher rarity will use 1 letter Rarity abbreviation (Common - C, Uncommon - U, Rare - R, Super Rare - S, Epic - E). Of course to user, the link will display using parenthesis round bracket with no abbreviation. see Multiple Names for a list of character with multiple name. see BOTCost for a list of character with cost resource table. | |0 | 1500 5 |- ! scope="row"|Recruit 1 | | Air Strike |200 | 1500 5 |- ! scope="row"|Recruit 2 | | Immobilizer Draw Fire |450 | 1500 5 |- ! scope="row"|Recruit 3 | | Re-spin All |950 | 1500 5 |- ! scope="row"|Recruit 4 | | Decoy |1450 | 3000 5 |- ! scope="row"|Recruit 5 | | Orbital Strike |1950 | 4500 5 |- ! scope="row"|Rookie 1 | | Jammer |2950 | |- ! scope="row"|Rookie 2 | | Nucleon Strike |3950 | |- ! scope="row"|Rookie 3 | | Shield All |4950 |5000 10 |- ! scope="row"|Rookie 4 | | Plasma Bomb |5950 |5000 10 |- ! scope="row"|Rookie 5 | | Targeting II Immobilizer II |6950 |5000 10 |- ! scope="row"|Guard 1 | | Air Strike II |8950 |6000 15 |- ! scope="row"|Guard 2 | | Photon Strike II |10950 |6000 15 |- ! scope="row"|Guard 3 | | Draw Fire II |12950 | |- ! scope="row"|Guard 4 | | Nucleon Strike II Orbital Strike II |14950 | |- ! scope="row"|Guard 5 | | Shield All II |16950 | |- ! scope="row"|Warrior 1 | | Jammer II |19450 | |- ! scope="row"|Warrior 2 | | Plasma Bomb II |21950 |7000 15 |- ! scope="row"|Warrior 3 | | |24450 | |- ! scope="row"|Warrior 4 | | |26950 | |- ! scope="row"|Warrior 5 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Elite 1 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Elite 2 | | |35450 | |- ! scope="row"|Elite 3 | | |38450 | |- ! scope="row"|Elite 4 | | |41450 | |- ! scope="row"|Elite 5 | | |44450 | |- ! scope="row"|Veteran 1 | | |47950 | |- ! scope="row"|Veteran 2 | | |51450 | |- ! scope="row"|Veteran 3 | | |58450 | |- ! scope="row"|Veteran 4 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Veteran 5 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Command 1 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Command 2 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Command 3 | | | | |- ! scope="row"|Command 4 | | |77950 | |} Exclusive Daily Campaign Combiner see also Combiner. Event Below are the BOT that introduce in a certain Events. After the event ends, player can still recruit it in the Event Tab as long as the cost achieve which usually involve Event Core. See also BOTEvents. Reward Below are the BOT that can only get from Past Event Reward and cannot be recruit again until DeNA decide to reappearance them again. Some may already appear again in the Promotion Space Bridge. See also BOTEvents. Category:BotList